


Send me a Love Letter

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Five times Joshua wrote a note for Jeonghan and one time Jeonghan wrote one for Joshua.





	Send me a Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> choppy. it's sort of choppy cuz i got sort of lazy to write every single damn movement.

Note #1:  I love you

Joshua let the tip of his tongue stick out as he wrote against the wall. On the post it, he wrote ‘I love you’. Smiling, he posted it gently on the refrigerator door. Jeonghan would be up in a few hours and come out to eat. Then he’d see Joshua’s mini love note.

Slipping on his bag, Joshua left the kitchen to put on his shoes and leave for work.

 

* * *

Joshua yawned, stretching his arms out, letting his shirt ride up. Work was over and he felt just itchy the whole day. Not in the physical sense, more like he had an itch to work off all this energy. But it seemed like Jeonghan wasn’t home right now.

“Hmm,” Joshua hummed. “Probably went out to get groceries,” he said to himself.

Going over to the fridge to grab a drink, he stopped. Another post-it was gently attached to the one he wrote this morning.

“I love me too,” he read. He shook his head. Typical Jeonghan. But underneath that he wrote,

'Because the me of today is thanks to you.’

Joshua blushed right to his ears. He could feel his heart melt. “Cheesy,” he mumbled, even as his lips curled into a besotted smile. When was his stupid boyfriend coming home so Joshua could kiss him and ask him to help him work out this itch he had?

 

* * *

Note # 2 You’re the best! You can do it!

Singing to himself as he cooked breakfast, Joshua danced around the kitchen. On normal days Jeonghan would here with him: laughing at him, smiling at his dancing, or joining him. But this month was a tough one for Jeonghan. His lovely, handsome, whiny when things didn’t go his way life partner was studying to take his final exams to pass medical school. One day he would be marrying a doctor, something that had him laughing silently to himself. But he wouldn’t be marrying a doctor if Jeonghan expired if he didn’t eat and take a shower every now and then. And a bit of relaxation for at least 30 minutes.

So, Joshua made him breakfast, an easy re-heatable lunch, and he’d be home to cook dinner and cajole Jeonghan to take a bath with him and then maybe some nice sex that would ease Jeonghan’s headache. Joshua would do all the work anyhow, riding Jeonghan to completion.

He plated up breakfast, put it on a tray and grabbed a packet or two of healthy ginseng drinks, placing them next to the glass of water, and brought it to Jeonghan’s study room. Gently, he laid it down on the table that didn’t hold Jeonghan’s books and notes.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua said softly, brushing his hair to get his attention, however brief. “Please eat breakfast. And drink the packets I got for you.”

“Mmm,” Jeonghan mumbled. His hands flipped through the pages as his eyes took in the information.

“For me,” Joshua pleaded, “I don’t think I could live without you.”

That grabbed Jeonghan’s attention. He hated when Joshua talked about death, hypothetical or not. “What?”

“Eat,” he pointed to the tray. “Please.” He gave Jeonghan the sad eyes. The ones that had Jeonghan on his knees begging for forgiveness usually.

“Sorry Shua.” He got up, bringing Joshua close. They kissed, Joshua not wanting to let go. Pulling away from Joshua’s addictive lips, he said, “You know how I get when I’m studying.”

Joshua nodded. “I know. But still. Eat breakfast. I’ll text you about lunch. I made things already. All you have to do is reheat them and then I’ll be home to cook you dinner. Don’t forget to actually take bathroom breaks ok?”

Jeonghan at least had the shame to look sheepish. Chastised even. Good.

“Got it.” He kissed Joshua again. “Can’t disappoint the love of my life.” He even managed a wink, which looked charming even now with his haggard, stressed out look.

“If you have enough energy to wink at me,” Joshua said dryly, “then you have enough energy to eat and do as I ask. Seriously. I know the tests are important but you’ll die before you even get to them if you work and study without eating and resting.”

“Such a good husband,” Jeonghan laughed.

“There’s no ring on my finger yet,” Joshua pointed out, “now eat. I need to get to work before I get chewed out for being late.”

“You know I love you.” Jeonghan pouted almost.

“And I love you too. That’s why I need you to please take care of yourself while I’m gone.” Joshua leaned in to kiss him one more time. “I’ll be back before you know it. Bye Jeonghannie.”

“Bye.” Jeonghan murmured it into Joshua’s lips.

Joshua stopped in the kitchen one last time. He wrote another note. ‘You’re the best! You can do it!’ He turned to leave it on the top of the Tupperware of lunch he had made.

 

* * *

Looking down at the empty Tupperware containers that were left on the kitchen island, Joshua smiled. It meant Jeonghan ate his lunch and took a small break. Good.

He picked them up to put them in the sink, passing by the refrigerator on the way. He stopped. Seeing another note attached his original one, Joshua couldn’t fight the grin that spread across his face.

                ‘I know I’m the best. It’s hard not to be when I’ve got the best lover as my biggest supporter.’

Jeonghan was a lovable, bastard who didn’t listen to Joshua unless he pleaded. But he was Joshua’s lovable bastard.

 

* * *

Note #3 Sleep more. Please

The month dragged on, Joshua cajoling Jeonghan to eat and pleading for him to rest. It was stressful. Seeing Jeonghan stressed, angry, frustrated, looking like death was hurting him. He knew Jeonghan had to, but he would’ve liked it if Jeonghan tried to slow down, even if it just a little bit.

The mounting stress of exams though had Jeonghan on over drive and Joshua could only help so much. He smiled, fighting to not let it fall. Jeonghan was already up and at the books and his notes, attacking them with a ferocity that was rare. His coffee cup sat near, empty.

Gently, he leaned down and kissed the top of Jeonghan’s head softly. He sighed contently as Jeonghan’s arm came around his hips, patting him on the butt a bit before squeezing it in a silent hello. It meant that Jeonghan was actually paying attention to something beyond his books.

“I’ll get you some fresh coffee,” Joshua said. “And food.”

Jeonghan nodded, pressing the side of his face into Joshua’s stomach for a bit before pulling himself away.

 

* * *

Joshua frowned, his forehead wrinkling. He was close to strapping Jeonghan into his chair and then force feeding him food. His eyes were attached to the books and the eye bags he was sporting were large and dark. And Jeonghan was ignoring the food for the coffee cup Joshua brought to him, gulping down its contents.

Sighing, he gripped the plate. Might as well. He moved, sitting down next to Jeonghan. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this.

Picking up a bit of rice in the spoon with a bit of the meat, he held it out near Jeonghan’s mouth. Thankfully, Jeonghan opened his mouth and consumed the food. “Sometimes I think you’re more trouble than your worth,” Joshua said exasperatedly. He made another spoonful, holding it up and letting Jeonghan eat it. “But then I remember I love you and that this is temporary.”

 

* * *

With on last pen swipe, Joshua finished his latest note to Jeonghan. Hopefully Jeonghan would read it and listen.

 

* * *

“I’m home,” Joshua called out. It echoed in their little home. Jeonghan was likely caught up in studying again.

He shuffled into the kitchen, tired from another day of work. Just as he opened the refrigerator to grab something to drink, he stopped. Jeonghan left a note in response.

                ‘I’ll sleep more if you’ll sleep with me ; )

Blushing, Joshua grabbed a bottle of juice. Walking through the hallway he noticed, with delight, that Jeonghan wasn’t at his desk. It was empty. Perhaps he did follow Joshua’s advice.

He entered their bedroom, smiling as he saw Jeonghan sleeping, his black hair fanning out on the pillow. Joshua started to undress, leaving his clothes to be washed. Smiling one last time at Jeonghan, he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He sung lightly, under his breathe. Soaping himself up, he sang about Sunday mornings and love. He was too distracted to notice a rush of cold air as the shower door opened and another body joined his.

Yelping as he felt a kiss on his neck, Joshua jumped.

Jeonghan chuckled, running his hands over Joshua’s wet body. “Scared you, didn’t I.”

“No,” Joshua scoffed, letting his heart rate slow down. “Just surprised is all.” He let out a moan. Jeonghan gripped his ass softly, fondling it before running one hand over his leg to grasp his thigh. “You’re supposed to be sleeping,” he said, voice breathy and high as the water ran down his front.

Jeonghan hummed, letting his hand wander up Joshua’s leg, fingers gently skirting the edge of his crotch and his leg. “I heard you come in. And well,” grinning against Joshua’s neck, “I wanted to _sleep_ with you. If that’s ok.”

Joshua moaned. He pushed down on Jeonghan’s fingers as they massaged the rim of his hole. He missed regular sex.

“It’s very much ok,” he replied.

 

* * *

Note #4: Have a good day <3

  
Joshua skid on the wood floors, nearly slamming into the wall as he rounded the corner. He was going to be so freaking late. He’d be dead if he didn’t leave now. He didn’t have time to kiss Jeonghan goodbye or make him his breakfast.

Grabbing his coffee container, thankfully Jeonghan always made coffee while he studied, Joshua scribbled a quick note and left.

 

* * *

Coming home, Joshua wondered in Jeonghan ordered out or actually tried to cook something. If he even ate at all. This was the last week of studying he had before the exams and Jeonghan was a wreck.

Everything would be over once Jeonghan was done with his exams. Things would stop being so tense and Jeonghan would finally relax, sleep, and eat regularly. He’d stop giving Joshua a heart attack each time he turned his head, his face tired, his eyes red. Just a couple of more days.

For now, he had dinner to make and a boyfriend to feed. Maybe sneak in a few kisses before letting Jeonghan go back to his studying.

Staring at the fridge, he choked back a small sob.

                ‘Every day is a nice day with you Shua.’

 

* * *

Note #5: You did your best!

Jeonghan was gone by the time Joshua woke up. His notes and things cleared up, his school bag gone with him. Today was the day and he left before letting Joshua kiss him goodbye. No doubt he kissed Joshua goodbye while he slept but still. Then again, he probably didn’t want to have a mini breakdown in front of Joshua. Not today of all days.

Joshua rolled out of bed, stretching his arms. Padding to the bathroom, he knew Jeonghan would be home before him and hopefully it’d be ok. But it didn’t matter. Joshua would come home with Jeonghan’s favorite things and then cheer him up. Food, cuddles, sleep, and sex.

 

* * *

Writing one last for Jeonghan before he left for work, Joshua placed it right on top of the older ones. Jeonghan would see it when he came back.

 

* * *

Joshua yelped as he felt himself being lifted.

“I did it!” Jeonghan yelled happily in the air. “I finished the test and I’m free!” He spun Joshua around, laughing. Soon his arms gave way and he put Joshua back on his feet. “For now, anyhow,” he said, smile wide on his face.

Leaning in Joshua kissed him fiercely, letting his lips linger on Jeonghan’s. he held on tight, letting Jeonghan do whatever he wanted. Jeonghan deserved to be spoiled and Joshua would give him what he asked for. Just for today.

He pushed into Jeonghan’s hands as they kneaded his ass and let his lips part for Jeonghan’s tongue. They kissed for a good ten minutes, both of them getting hard before Jeonghan pulled away, that wild gleam in his eyes making its reappearance.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Jeonghan said, his voice going low.

“Yea,” Joshua said, dreamily. As much as he wanted to say he didn’t act like a besotted school girl, it’d be lying. He did, clinging to Jeonghan and staring Jeonghan with so much want.

 

* * *

The next morning Joshua shuffled into the kitchen. It was a weekend and it was fantastic to finally have a lie in with his boyfriend and just see each other. No more tests for a while and Jeonghan could rest and gain some of that weight back. Joshua would have to call up Jeonghan’s mom for recipes again.

He paused, eyes taking in the message Jeonghan left on Joshua’s last note.

I did my best because you were there to support me.

 

* * *

And one Jeonghan wrote:

He could feel the light filtering in through their curtains but Joshua didn’t want to get up. It was Saturday and there were no plans other than food, each other, and sex. A lot of sex and sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut, stretching out his legs a bit, feeling a twinge run through his muscles. The ones he used to spread his legs anyway.

A steady stream of sex was a medicine Jeonghan declared that he needed. Joshua agreed. They had to cut down on their sex life when Jeonghan studied. Now they were simply making up for lost time. Something that his limbs didn’t mind. But his hole did. Just a bit. It ached, in a good way.

Hand going out to the side, Joshua patted empty blankets. Where did Jeonghan go?

“Here I am~,” he sing songed. “Is my sleeping beauty awake?”

“No,” Joshua whined. “Sleep.”

Snickering Jeonghan sat down on the bed. Joshua heard a small clink and felt a hand run through his hair and down his neck.

“Come on,” Jeonghan said. “I made breakfast. Your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes.” He grinned at Joshua, that cute smile that always made Joshua’s heart melt. “Sweets for my sweetie. So up. Eat.”

“Cheesy,” Joshua said, sticking his tongue out playfully. But he got up, leaning into Jeonghan for support.

Jeonghan snapped his fingers. “Wait. I forgot the juice. I’ll be back.” He kissed Joshua lightly before getting up.

Joshua shook his head but took the fork and started to cut into the pancake stack. He stopped as he spied the bright color of a post it. The fork fell from his limp hand. “Jeong-Jeonghan,” he called out.

He came into view, right there in the doorway of their bedroom, down on one knee, a small box in his hand, “Will you?” He smiled, a nervous look in his eyes.

Hastily, Joshua looked down at the note once more, to confirm it said what it did.

                Marry me. Please.

He jumped off their bed, throwing himself at Jeonghan. “Yes.” Joshua wrapped his arms around him, holding tight. “Yes.”


End file.
